Selphie's Birthday
by Steel Scizor
Summary: Selphie's Birthday comes up, but nobody remembers. So she asks Seifer, Raijin and Fuujin...Please Review


Selphie's Birthday  
  
Written By Steel Scizor  
  
  
  
One day, Selphie jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway really fast. She pushed Squall's door down and bursted in.  
  
" Good Morning!!!! Today is THE BEST day of the year!!!!" shouted Selphie very happily. She jumped over to Squall who was still sleeping. " WAKE UP!!!!!" She looked at Squall. "Humph... I bug YOU later..." With that she ran out of Squall's room.  
  
" Zell, today is SOOO Great, that I had to come tell you what today is!" Selphie had left Squall's room and entered Zell's. "Today's my birthday!!! ZELL!?!" She looked at Zell, with THAT look. She took off his headphones. "ZELL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Go away! I'm busy!!! Leave me alone!!!" Zell shouted in Selphie's face. He looked steamed. " Can't you see I'm busy reading my comic book, AND playing Gameboy. So...LEAVE!!!!!" Zell pointed at the door and Selphie slowily walked out.  
  
" I know!" said Selphie to herself. " I tell Rinoa!!" Selphie started to run down the hall, but she smacked into Irvine. " IRVINE!!" Then she thought for a moment. Irvine wouldn't forget her birthday like the others. " Irvine! Am I glad I ran into you!"  
  
" WHAT!?!" said Irvine in confusion. " I'm kind of in a hurry, Selphie.... but if you want to tell me something, go ahead, be my guest."  
  
"Well.....did you know that...." Selphie began. " Well.. Look at the time!" interrupted Irvine, " Gotta run!!" With that, Irvine ran off. " Poo....." thought Selphie.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
A while later, Selphie lefted the Gardens to find Seifer, Fuujin and Raijin to see if they rememebered her birthday....(well.....if they even knew she HAD a birthday)  
  
Well, in another part of town....  
  
" Damn fish..." thought Seifer, and he dropped his fishing pole. " I hate you..." He looked at Raijin, who, as usual, caught another fish. "Damn Raijin... I hate you, too..but more."  
  
Oh yeah!! Oh yeah!!" Raijin was doing a dance on the dock over the stupid fish he caught. " I RULE!!!! I RULE!!! Oh yeah!!!"  
  
Fuujin looked at Seifer. " He only rules over dead rats and pairs of sticky gym socks." she said. " I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!" Raijin shouted.  
  
Hey, guys!" Selphie ran down the dock towards them. " Did ya know what?" She looked at the three happily.  
  
" Um....no. Squall, Zell and Irvine are on a killing rampage and their next target is Laguna!" guessed Seifer.  
  
" No! Squall proposed to Rinoa, but she smacked him in the face and told him to hit the road!" said Fuujin.  
  
" Not that either! Zell and Irvine turned on Squall and tried killing him, but Squall announced that he was Invincible, so Zell and Irvine killed each other!" shouted Raijin.  
  
Selphie smacked herself on the head. " Wrong, all of you!!! Today's my Birthday!!!" she said very happily.  
  
" Oh...." said Seifer, " that's nice." Then he wented back to fishing. Raijin wented back to fishing, too. Fuujin lefted into a boat that was docked at the dock they were at.  
  
" You don't care??????" Selphie asked them sadly. She looked at Seifer and Raijin.  
  
" Not much." replied Seifer, " We thought it was important." After that comment, Selphie looked like she was going to cry. Seifer looked at Selphie. " I didn't mean it....well...like that..."  
  
" Of course you mean it!!!" shouted Raijin, " You ALWAYS mean what you say."  
  
" Well...." thought Seifer out loud, " I guess we..." he pointed at Raijin, the boat Fuujin was in, and himself. " can take you out for lunch or something.."  
  
Selphie looked at him." You would!!?!" she said all happy, " then....let's go!!!!" She bounded into the boat and pulled Fuujin out. Selphie turned to Fuujin. " Seifer said you and Raijin nad him would be with me for my birthday!!!"  
  
" He said WHAT!?!" was the only replie Fuujin could make. Then she sighed. " I guess..but you guys are paying!" She pointed at Seifer and Raijin.  
  
"humph..." was what Raijin thought over paying for a wacko girl's birthday cake.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After hours of doing stuff with Seifer and his party, Selphie returned to the Gardens. She walked into the main room where Zell was picking gum off his boots, Irvine was practicing shooting apples off Squall's head, Quistis and Rinoa was watching someting on tv and Laguna was shooting the wall.  
  
" I'm BACK!!!" shouted Selphie. She looked at the others.  
  
" Um...Hi Selphie." said Quistis. " Where were you all day? I thought today was your birthday."  
  
" WHAT!?!" yelled Selphie, " You knew it was my birthday???"  
  
" Well...yeah." replied Quistis as she turned off the tv. " We ALL knew."  
  
" Well..." said Selphie," I tried to tell Squall, Zell and Irvine, but they didn't listen. So I spent my birthday with Seifer, Fuujin and Raijin!"  
  
" Oh well....you had a birthday with the bad guys.." said Irvine, " well...Happy Birthday to you!!"  
  
Rest: "......"  
  
The End 


End file.
